Ultimate Dangan Ronpa 3: Seeds of Despair
by Sin's Punishment
Summary: The last thing any of us remembered was a letter of acceptance to be a beta-student for a new campus of Hope's Peak Academy. And the next thing we all knew, we were aboard an automated school bus with fifteen other accepted students. But what's with our hazy memories? And then there's that bipolar panda telling us to kill... On Hiatus
1. That Massive OC Form

**THIS SYOC IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED. NO LONGER ACCEPTING FORMS.**

**[But for the sake of everyone being able to review, I'm not removing this chapter. For the actual story, please turn to the next chapter.]**

**OC Form:**

Name: (Preferably Japanese, foreigners may or may not be accepted)

SHSL Title: (**All titles that have been used in the canon will NOT be accepted.** So no detectives, got it?)

Gender: (Male/Female/Gay/Transvestite/Transgender I prefer straight characters though. But I don't mind those with a different sexuality.)

Age: (15-18 age group please.)

Birthday: (I may do a birthday party scenario, so please fill this up!)

Height: (Please use centimeters [cm] as I cannot comprehend the concept of feet)

Weight: (Please use kilograms [kg])

Looks and Distinguishable Features: (Hair color, eye color, skin complexion, peculiar hair style)

Fashion Style: (You may give the general idea of his/her outfits and/or specific examples. In this story, they will not wear the same clothes everyday like the games)

Personality: (Need I explain this? Be as creative as you can.)

Manner of Speech: (This will be a huge help in writing dialogue. You may write examples of their quotes and/or describe the way they talk. Do they speak nicely, condescending or stoic? How wide is their vocabulary?)

Likes & Dislikes: (It is a MUST to give their fav. color. They can have more than one or a preferred color scheme)

Background: (Family, education, traumatic experiences, home life, hobbies?)

Talents/skills: (The abilities your character possesses that allowed him/her to receive the title of SHSL)

Ideal setting: (This one is _OPTIONAL_. Put your character in a setting. What kind of things will they like? Plush furniture? Luxury apartment? Rustic cabin?)

Emotional State: (What does your character think about? How does he/she react to frustrating emotions, to success or to embarrassment? What is important in their lives?)

Behavior: (How does your character behave, move, respond?)

Human Interaction: (How do others react your character, to what they say and do? Do others see them the same way? Does the character see himself/herself in the same way? Does he/she have a lot of friends? Enemies?)

Most Unusual Characteristics: (If there are any. I hope there are.)

_AVOID STEREOTYPES_

Life Perspective: (How does your character see life differently from most other people?)

Distinguishable Factors: (How is your character different from others similar to him/her?)

First Impressions: (What would someone who meets your character for the first time be most likely to notice- or least likely to notice?)

_POSSIBLE MOTIVES: If you wish for your character to be a culprit, make sure to fill this out creatively! If your character is a survivor or a victim, you can make them small._

Mental Stability: (Is your character sane? Does he/she have mental disorders like Komaeda? A Split personality like Fukawa? An incredible low self-esteem like Tsumiki? Any superiority or inferiority complexes? And any other complex disorder [behavioral, psychological, anti-social] Be creative. The world of psychology is vast and deep. But with the help of Google and Wikipedia, I'm sure you can find some crazy syndrome for your character.)

Worst Moment in Life: (The most embarrassing, emotionally scarring and tragic event in their lives. Publicly humiliated? Raped? Ostracized? Abused? Bullied? Don't hold back.)

Absolute Fear: (A despair-inducing nightmare that they themselves should be the only ones to know of. A pack of vicious animal of a certain species? Trapped in an absolutely quiet white room for hours? Drowning in the depths of the ocean? A room of popping balloons? A video presentation of their sins, their tragic past? A small room for claustrophobes? A giant monster/demon torturing them? The fears of the mind are endless!)

Most Important Thing in Life: (Something he/she values more than his/ her life. The happiness of his/her friends? The last gift from his/her deceased loved one? A faithful doll or pet? A soul mate? A parent? A best friend? A mere object? Hope? Despair?)

Most Abominable Thing in Life: (Something they absolutely hate with their entire being. It can be small like a kind of food or something major, like a certain loved one who betrayed him/her.)

Dark Secret: (Something that your character swore to never tell anyone in his/her life. This can be shameful, embarrassing or downright despicable)

_GAME ROLE:_

Position in a school trial: (A specialist in abstract theories like Kirigri? Someone based on facts like Togami? Someone who is considerate of others characters like Nanami? A leading member in the trial like Naegi, Hinata and Komaeda? A follower like Owari? A dumb one who doesn't know much? Someone who will rise to the action if the victim was a close friend of his/her like Asahina did for Sakura?)

Player Category: (Culprit, Victim or Survivor? Not everyone can be a survivor, so please do not restrict yourself to the third choice. There is no definite number of survivors yet.)

Possible Execution: (Required, even for those who aren't culprits. You don't have to be too cruel. Just give me an idea for how they should atone for their sin of murder.)

Possible Love Interest: (_OPTIONAL_. Describe to me a person who your character may like. I may find a character for he/she to have a crush on.)

Most Badass/Deep Quote Possible: (Something he/she can say that will touch the hearts of the others. This can be something beautiful like what Naegi says or something absolutely crazy like Komaeda.)

END of FORM

Yes. I realize that may have been the longest OC form some of you have ever read. But hey, I take characterization seriously!

This is my first SYOC, so I'm pretty curious to see how this will go. I was inspired to write my own after reading Hoprocker's O Fortuna Velut Luna. It was an incredible read that I will never regret. I'd highly recommend it, but you guys probably know all about it already. It felt so much like the game, that I just had to try making one myself. I hope I can make something that can compete with it, but I realize that's just a faraway dream.

* * *

_I wonder how many times I wrote creative... _

_-__Sin's Punishment_


	2. Zero: The Sowing

**Zero: The Sowing**

The world was pitch black.

Or rather, it was empty.

In the emptiness of space, nothing could be found.

Neither hope nor despair, only nothing.

This was its home. Despite existing here, its presence could not be considered as an actual entity. It was definitely without a doubt inexistent. The thing itself wasn't exactly sure what it was anymore. That awareness had faded long ago.

But in a word, it could be called a phantom or, under a more positive light, a lingering will.

How long had the phantom without a name wandered this empty world? Alas, no one could know. A sense of time did not exist in such a realm. And as such, the nameless phantom was trapped in perpetual suspended animation. Months, years, millennia or maybe even just a mere few seconds, it had no idea how long it had been there waiting.

Yes, it was waiting.

The phantom was waiting for its fated judgment. That was its only dream, its closest thing to hope, to be judged one day, to atone for its sins one day, to appease its guilty conscience one day. But it was also the closest thing it had to despair, for that Day of Judgment would never come.

This was its cruel but fitting fate, bound to the twilight of hope and despair.

But ever so often, it would see the image of a boy. His figure was blurred by the haze of its guilt. But the phantom could ascertain that on the faraway boy's face was a sincere smile. Its light was brief, but it shone with much intensity. It filled the phantom with both hope and despair.

The hope of having someone to trust.

The despair of having broken that trust.

Such conflicting emotions raged within its desolate heart.

Regardless, that smile was there. It kept the phantom's heart together when all of its pieces seemed lost. Though it would vanish every time, the phantom could be confident of its return.

This was its ultimate hope, and its ultimate despair.

"_Upupupu. You poor thing, I pity you from the bottom of my hollow heart. So let me sow you with the seeds of hope and despair. But as for which will be reaped and which will be weeded out, is completely and utterly up to you_."

And just with those words, a new light shone in the empty world. Its majesty was bright. But the shadows it cast were ominous. It was the light to the future.

Whatever lied beyond it was a mystery.

**A/N: I'm sorry but this isn't meant to make much sense yet. Think of it like the intro in the first game where that man was executed in a spaceship. There was supposed to be another half to this prologue with the mastermind dropping hints of his nefarious plans, but I scrapped that in order to add more mystery to the story.**

**Anyway, down to the most awaited moment of the update! The 16 unlucky students that will play in this deadly game of despair!**

**List of Selected Students: (SHSL Title - Last Name, First Name [Creator])**

**Male:**

**1. ****SHSL Tarot Reader - Watanabe, ********Kazuma **(LoafDog)

**2. ****SHSL Archer - Akihiko, Tanaka (BeatzMaze)**

**3. ****SHSL Observer - Shizuka, Setsuna**

**4. ****SHSL Murderer - Yukimura, Taida**

**5. SHSL Pilot - Tachibana, Hayate (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

**6. SHSL Whore - Hishimori, Shogo (reven288)**

**7. ****SHSL Break Dancer - Yasumoto, Kaido (Koizumi no Yokan)**

**8. ****SHSL Gamer - Izuru, Shidou**

**Female:_  
_**

**1. ****SHSL Chess Player - Tsukino, Mizuki (Nessie71)**

**2. ****SHSL Beauty Consultant - Tsuda, Hisako (mikannurse)**

**3. ****SHSL Anatomist - Suzuki, Renka**

******4. SHSL Medium - Amaya, Hanako (xxpandaheroxx)**

**5. ****SHSL Surfer - Koyama, Natsumi (HappyStache)**

**6. ****SHSL None - Shuhaku, Haku**

**7. ****SHSL Unlucky Student - Mao, Kaede**

**8. ****SHSL Traceur - Megumi, Inori (Sushii-Sushii)**

******To all of you who filled out a form, I sincerely thank you from the bottoms of my heart. Without all of your help, I'm sure this story wouldn't have worked out. I wholeheartedly apologize to those who's characters weren't picked. But know that I won't let your efforts be in vain. For your sakes, I will definitely finish this story and do my damn best in making it the best it could possibly ever be!**

******And for the lucky few who's characters were selected, congratulations. :) It wasn't easy picking.**

******Just by reading this list of characters, I'd really like to hear your impressions and opinions. Who do you think will be the main character? Who do you think will be your favorite character? Which one sounds the most interesting? Do you think anyone of them is the mastermind? Who do you bet will die first, who will commit murder and who'll survive hell's game?**

******(Please) Let me hear your voices! :)**

******Whoops. I may have went a bit too Gundam 00 there.**

******Regardless, as an author, I would very much like to hear your expectations of this story. I'll do my best to surprise the shit out of you!**

******Thank you for reading.**

* * *

_I attempted suicide today, but I won't give up on my fragile hopes... _

_-Sin's Punishment_


End file.
